Snow Covered Tears
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Hello  I can't say that I have everything correct, including personalities, 100% of the time. This multi-chapter fic is based off of a txt message roleplay myself and Dreamer Of A Card Game have done    I hope all of you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Snow Covered Tears

I awoke early in the morning with a sigh as I stretched. I started my morning routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, heading downstairs, starting a fire in the fireplace, can making breakfast. Ever since my brothers, Raivis Galante and Eduard Von Bock, moved out and went on a road trip, I was all alone. I rarely had visitors and every once in a while, I would see Ivan watching me from the tree line.

When I had finished my breakfast, which consisted of tea, eggs, and ham slices, I did the dishes. The sudden telephone ring made me jump. When I picked up the phone, a loud voice caught me off guard.

"Heya! It's your pal, Alfred! What're you up to?" America, or Alfred, practically yelled.

"I've just woken from a peaceful night's sleep. I'm not "up to" much," I answered, struggling with the "up to" part.

"I was thinking about coming over. How long are you gonna be home?" he asked.

"For the last time, Alfred, you can't drive to come see me via American road," I sighed.

"So…see you in a couple of days?" he asked, unphased.

"Yes, I suppose," I said and he hung up.

With another sigh, I returned the phone in its cradle and sat down at my table. I had nothing to do. I never had anything to do. Looking around, I decided to do housework. I returned upstairs and grabbed a heavy coat and scarf before heading outside and grabbing my ladder form my shed. With a grunt, I propped the ladder against the two-story house and began climbing with my tools in hand. Luckily, some wood was left on the roof from the last patch I made

I was steadily working on patching a few holes when a loud knock sounded on my front door.

"Bask in my awesomeness!" came Prussia's voice.

I crawled over to the opposite side of my roof and watched him. He knocked again and started grumbling.

"Liet! Let me in! It's freezing out here!" he yelled.

"I'm up here," I said and the silverette looked up.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, rubbing his arms.

"I'm patching up my roof," I replied, crawling back to the ladder.

I climbed down the ladder and took it back to the shed, putting it inside after collapsing it. I then walked past Prussia and inside with him close behind.

"I forgot how much colder it here in the winter," he said, shedding his layers.

"Yes, that's why I have a fire going. Would you likes some tea?" I asked, doing the same.

"Um, do you have coffee?" he asked.

"I do. I actually bought some coffee grounds the other day," I smiled and entered my kitchen.

As I worked, Prussia took his seat at the table and looked around. A small snicker passed through his lips and I sighed.

"Raivis and Eduard are out?" he asked.

"Yes. They moved out three months ago and now they're on a road trip," I answered.

"I didn't know…and Poland?" he asked and I froze.

"He…moved out, too," I mumbled.

"There's more to that story than you're telling me," he accused.

"He and Russia…I don't even know why. Feliks hates Ivan and he…Anyway, he's been gone longer than my brothers," I sighed, trying to hide my hurt.

"Why didn't you call?" the silverette asked.

"I know how Ludwig is. He hates being bothered unless it's Feliciano. Besides, I didn't want to be a nuisance," I shrugged and handed him a cup of coffee.

"You're not a nuisance," he groaned and took the cup.

I shrugged again and sat at the opposite end of the table with another cup of tea. I stared at the light brown liquid and played with the cup. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"Brooding isn't awesome," he said.

"I never claimed to be awesome," I mumbled.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just get lonely around here and I wanted to fix up the house before Alfred arrived," I sighed.

"America? Oh, that should be fun," Gilbert laughed and drank some of his coffee.

"I suppose. He's always so rambunctious and wherever he goes, Arthur goes with him. No doubt they'll be spending the night and I'm not sure I'm up for dealing with their… "activities" the whole time," I responded, sipping my tea.

"It'll be alright, Toris. I'll help with the repairs if you'd like," he offered with a laugh.

"…I remember when we used to hate each other and now, you come to visit all the time and you're friendly," I said with a small smile.

"Well, being forced to work for Russia humbles you and being an ex-nation is a blow to the pride. No matter what, though, I'm still awesome," he chuckled and stretched.

A light blush rose to my cheeks and I smiled softly up at him as he stood. I could see a light blush color his pale cheeks as well before a pout clouded his expression.

"You coming? We've got work to do, Little Liet," he chuckled and walked to the door.

I followed the lead and slid into my coat and wrapped my scarf around me. We spent most of the day working on repairs her and there all over the house. At one point, snow had started to fall lightly as I was double-checking my roof repairs. I hadn't noticed one of the slick wooden boards until I stepped on it and slipped. Without warning, I slid down the roof and fell to the ground. Luckily, a pile of snow broke my fall.

"Toris! Are you okay?" I heard Gilbert yell and watched him slide down the ladder.

"Y-Yeah," I said, trying to sit up.

Gilbert ran up the pile of snow and gripped my hand, pulling me out of the pile. On the way down, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and wrist. When my foot touched solid ground, I collapsed, pain shooting through my leg. I gripped Gilbert's shirt weakly, my wrist sending pain through my arm.

"Toris…" he whined and helped me up.

He helped me limp to my car and helped me inside. I clenched my teeth as more pain shot through my arm and leg. After a few minutes, Gilbert returned with the keys to my car and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked, watching him slide the key into the ignition nervously.

"S-Sure, Liet. I just, um…" he trailed off.

"Put your foot on the break and switch to drive. Now, ease off the break and slowly accelerate," I instructed.

He nodded nervously and followed my instructions. Once he started to get the hang of it, he smiled and started driving down the road. I gave him directions to the hospital and soon we were parked and I was being lifted out of my seat.

"G-Gil? What are you doing?" I asked.

"You can't walk to the door," he scolded.

"I can limp," I mumbled.

"And you'll hurt yourself more," he countered.

When we entered the emergency room, he demanded that a doctor see me right away. When I was in a wheelchair, he gripped my shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Gil," I smiled and let the doctor wheel me away.

It was two hours later that I was finally returned to the lobby. My wrist and ankle had been bandaged and I had been given a prescription for pain medication in case I needed it. Gilbert rushed to my side upon seeing me and asked what was wrong.

"It seems he has both a sprained wrist and ankle. He'll have to be in a wheelchair and he's not allowed to put any pressure on his wrist or ankle for the next week or two. In a month, he'll be fine. You can borrow that wheelchair for as long as he needs it, if you'd like," the doctor offered and walked away.

Gilbert immediately took over the role of pushing me around and wheeled me out to the car. I was barely able to slide into the seat by myself. Luckily, I could buckle my own seatbelt. After a few minutes, the wheelchair had been folded up and put in the back of the car and we were on the way back to my house.

"Do you need me to stay with you?" my companion asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'll be fine. I just need to call Eduard and ask him to come back a little early," I smiled a bit.

"Well, I'll stay with you until they get back," he insisted.

"I'll be fine," I laughed nervously.

"You are in a wheelchair, not to mention you can't use your wrist at all. You need my help," he argued and I sighed.

When he pulled into the driveway, he climbed out, assembled the wheelchair and helped me into the device. Once we were inside, he wheeled me to the kitchen table and passed me the phone. With a sigh, I dialed Eduard's cell phone number and waited.

"Hello?" Eduard's voice asked.

"Sveiki, Eduard," I said, smiling.

"Toris! Hello, how are you?" he asked.

"Not so great. I fell off the roof today and sprained my ankle and wrist. I'm going to need some help for a week or two," I sighed.

"Who took you to the hospital?" he asked.

"Prussia," I answered.

"Well, I'm certain he can help you over the next two weeks," Eduard sighed.

"…But…" he cut me off.

"Listen, Toris, Raivis and I are busy and we're on vacation. I know you're our brother but you're nineteen and you have Prussia. I'm sorry but we can't come back right now," he said with another sigh.  
>"I see…Then, I guess I'll let you go," I said and heard a click. With another sigh, I handed Gilbert the phone and rubbed the back of my neck.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked, hanging up the phone.

"They aren't coming back for a while," I mumbled, looking at my wrist.

"You're their brother. Why are they being so selfish?" he snapped and I flinched.

"I-I…They've been planning this trip for a while and…" I stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Fine. I'll stay here to help you," he insisted.

"What about your brother?" I asked feebly.

"West has Feliciano," Gilbert shrugged.

I nodded, remembering the loud Italian, and attempted to roll my wheelchair back, sharp pain shooting through my wrist. Gilbert rushed to my side and gripped my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face tightened with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled and nodded.

"Where are you trying to go?" he asked.

"Upstairs. Eduard's room has been cleaned out but I have some clothes you can borrow. Also, I need to get the thick blankets from the closets and put them on the bed. I also need to make sure the sheets are clean and put new curtains up and…" the silverette held up his hand to stop me.

"Toris, you need to let me worry about that," he smiled.

"You're my guest. It's my duty to have the room set up," I defended.

"You need to stop acting like a servant," he scolded and wheeled me to the stairs.

"There is no way this wheelchair is going up those stairs," he muttered.

With a snort, I stood and clutched the railing, limping up the stairs. The Prussian quickly caught up to me and swept me off my feet. A bright blush came to my cheeks and I pushed against his chest.

"Stop squirming!" he snapped.

"I can limp!" I yelled back.

"You're being childish!" he growled.

"You're always childish!" I whined.

"I am trying to help you, dammit! Now, shut up and let me!" he shouted and I flinched again.

The now fuming Prussian took me to my room and set me on my bed. He then stomped out and started banging around in the hallway and Eduard's room. I sighed and then I remembered something.

"Watch out for the hall closet! The shelves are…" I was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by the cursing of a now angrier Prussian.

A few seconds later, the silver-haired man came sulking into my room and glared at me. I limped to the attached bathroom (receiving an angrier glare) and returned with a first aid kit, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He held out his hand to reveal a few splinters and scratches. I silently and gently removed the flecks of wood and bandaged the minor wounds. With a grunt, the man turned on his heel and returned to work.

While he worked, I changed into some pajama pants and a shirt, resolving to take a shower in the morning. I left pajamas and clothes for Gilbert on the edge of the bed as I crawled in and pulled the blankets up around me. When he came back to the room, I was reading a small book I kept in the drawer of my nightstand. The clearing of his throat made me look up and meet his gaze. . His pale cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"I, um, wanted to apologize…" he mumbled.

"It's fine," I smiled genuinely.

"O-Oh, well, that's good," he said, straightening up.

"Yes, oh, and I left clothes there for you. Did you make Eduard's room fit for your awesomeness?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"No, his room is so lame," he said, blushing brighter.

"Heh, well, I'll fix it later," I laughed a bit more.

There was silence before he reached over and grabbed the clothes. When he was half way out the door, he stopped and looked back.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Good night, Gil," I smiled.

"Night," he mumbled and shut my door behind him.

I set my book aside and slid under the covers, turning out the lights. With a small, happy sigh, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Nuisance

Over the course of a few weeks, I had started to heal and Gilbert was repairing my house. Alfred and Arthur hadn't arrived and I was able to walk and work with my hands slightly. After about a month, I was fine and Gilbert had left. Once again, I was alone.

Since the outside of my house was fixed, it was time to clean the inside. Washing the windows and dishes was easy and the dusting wasn't much either. When it came to sweeping and mopping, I sighed. When I had finished sweeping in the kitchen, I started mopping. Seeing the shine on my floor made me think of Gilbert and how he had slipped on the wet floor after mopping a few weeks ago.

Remembering the smiles and laughter caused a sting of pain in my heart. I missed him. I missed his silver hair, scarlet eyes and porcelain skin. I missed his peculiar chuckle and stubborn attitude when I attempted to be angry with him. I just missed everything. A loud knock on my front door made me jump and drop the mop. I quickly picked it up and leaned it against the doorframe and ran to the front door. I yanked it open, hoping to see silver hair and was quickly disappointed.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long to get here but, I'm here now! How ya been?" Alfred asked loudly.

"I'm alright. Um, do you want to come in?" I asked, stepping aside.

"Sure!" he laughed and stomped inside, followed slowly by Arthur.

I shut the door behind them and sighed. Alfred's muddy footprints tracked across the floor and into my living room.

"Sorry about that, chap. Alfred is just sort of oblivious," Arthur sighed and followed the American after wiping his feet on the door mat.

I sighed again and trudged into the living room. Arthur seemed to be scolding Alfred while the American just sat back and smiled.

"You really need to be more considerate! Don't you know how to wipe your feet? Lithuania was kind enough to let us into his home and you go romping around with muddy boots!" the Englishman shouted.

"It's not that big of a deal," I mumbled.

"See, Arty? It's not that big a deal!" Alfred laughed and grabbed the Brit, hoisting him onto his lap.

"Can I get you anything?" I offered, trying to ignore the odd couple.

"I would like tea," Arthur requested, fidgeting in the American's lap.

"I'll take some coffee if you have it," Alfred beamed and pulled his counterpart closer.

"C-Coffee…Sure," I said, smiling and walking into the kitchen.

With a muffled sigh, I stared at my new coffee maker while I was overwhelmed by more memories of the Prussian. I quickly set to making the coffee and tea, moving carefully across the still slightly wet floor. When both had been brewed, I delivered the drinks to my guests who were bickering. Upon seeing me, they quieted down and accepted their beverages.

"Is it alright if we stay the night? I know it's kinda last minute but we were on our way around Europe and stopped here first. We'll leave tomorrow," Alfred smiled.

"Um, sure. Let me make up Raivis's room," I smiled nervously.

"Why not Eduard's old room?" the American pushed.

"It's, um, under construction," I lied, biting my lip.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"Alfred! Don't be so rude," Arthur snapped.

"I just wanted to know if it was something I could fix!" Alfred whined.

"Well, I'm certain Lithuania can handle it. Raivis's room will be fine," Arthur smiled at me and I nodded.

I quickly hurried up the stairs and into my youngest brother's old room. I changed the sheets, blankets, dusted the curtains and shades, and ended with a quick sweeping of the wooden floors. When I exited the room, I stopped and looked at the end of the hall to where Eduard used to sleep. I slowly trudged down to the room and opened the door.

The room was just as Prussia had left it. The curtains were closed and the sheets and blanket on the bed were bunched together. I smiled when I thought of my silver-haired friend lying in the bed, asleep. With a light blush, I shut the door and returned to the living room. Alfred had Arthur in his arms and was kissing him passionately. Another stab of pain hit me and I silently started to clean the muddy footprints so as not to disturb them…or even look at them.

Arthur clearing his throat made me look up and blush. He was blushing bright red while Alfred stood behind him with his arms around the Englishman's shoulder.

"R-Raivis's room is ready. Dinner will be ready soon. Any requests?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"How about soup?" Alfred asked and I nodded.

The two of them headed upstairs after they brought their bags inside. When all was quiet and I was alone downstairs, I continued cleaning. When I had finished, I moved to the kitchen and started cooking a traditional Lithuanian soup. About thirty minutes later, the food was ready done and my guests were still upstairs.

"Alfred! Arthur! Dinner is ready!" I called.

Silence. How odd. Alfred and Arthur were usually bickering about something pointless. It was never this quiet when they were around. That being said, I made my way upstairs and paused.

"Alfred? Arthur?" I called. Still no answer.

I quietly made my way down the hall and knocked on their door. When I heard movement, I cleared my throat and knocked again.

"Dinner is ready," I said loudly. Once again, no answer.

With that, I gently opened the door, instantly regretting that decision. There, on my youngest brother's bed, lie Arthur on his back with Alfred thrusting into him. Their moans were quiet and could barely be heard over the sound of skin slapping skin. Arthur begged to be thrust into harder and arched his back as he came. With wide eyes, I shut the door and tried to get the smell of sex out of my head and nostrils.

I rushed back downstairs and into the kitchen, washing my hands the moment I reached the sink. Ten minutes later, the pair joined me. One was smiling and the other stared into space. As I started to ration soup uncomfortably into bowls, my guests took their seats and waited.

"What's for dinner?" the American asked.

"U-Um, mushroom soup with bacon bits," I stammered and set the bowls on the table with spoons already in them.

"Sounds amazing!" Alfred smiled widely and quickly took to eating.

Arthur bowed his head and mumbled to himself with folded hands. I smiled a bit, despite how I had just seen him with Alfred, as I remembered Prussia doing the same thing. When the Englishman looked up, I quickly started eating. Pleasant conversation was had (not mentioning what I had seen) and soon, night had fallen. When they were tired, my guests went upstairs to retire for the night. I cleaned the dishes before slowly making my way up the stairs. I took a shower, changed into sleeping clothes, and crawled into bed. Before long, I had fallen asleep with a book in my hand.

When I woke the next morning, I dressed quickly and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I made breakfast, brewed coffee and tea and then set the table. I was about to go upstairs and make my bed when my phone rang. I gripped the cordless device and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Morning Toris!" a familiar voice said loudly.

"Gilbert!" I exclaimed quietly, blushing a bit.

"Kesese, yeah, it's me. How are you?" he asked with his peculiar chuckle.

"I'm alright. Just made breakfast, actually," I smiled.

"It sounds delicious. How are your ankle and wrist?" he asked.

"They're fine. I'm recovering very well…thanks to you," I said, blushing brighter.

"I-I'm glad I could help," he stammered a bit.

"…America and England are visiting," I said, biting my lower lip a bit.

"That must be interesting. When are they leaving?" he asked.

"This afternoon," I answered.

"That's cool. So, Italy wanted you to come over and eat dinner with us soon. So…I was going to come pick you up some time next week," he said, slowly and nervously.

"I would like that," I blushed and tried to suppress my idiotic smile.

"That's awesome! How about Wed…" he was cut off by his brother in the background.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard the bulky German yell.

"None of your damn business!" Gilbert shouted back.

"Listen, Gil, I'll see you Wednesday. I have to go, okay?" I asked, hearing footsteps on my stairs and Ludwig's shouting on the other end.

"Alright, Liet. I'll come to pick you up around one," the Prussian answered and hung up.

I quickly put the phone down and ran to the cupboard, pulling out a plate. Moments later, Arthur walked in and sat at the table.

"Good morning, Arthur. I made breakfast. Um, where's Alfred?" I asked with a small smile.

"He's asleep. I had to pry the git off of me…Who was on the phone?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, um, a friend," I said nervously.

"Is it a special friend?" he pressed.

"W-Why would you ask that?" I asked, gripping the plate.

"Because you're blushing an unbelievably bright shade of red," he snickered.

I pouted and refused to respond. I quickly made him and Alfred a plate of food, set them on the table, and set out to make y bed and do laundry. I was so thankful they were leaving soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner With Hitler

A week later, my house was clean and visitor free. I liked the excitement of having people around but Arthur and Alfred were a little too much. Thankful that the week was over and the new one had begun, I could look forward to Prussia's visit. I had spent all morning picking out my outfit. I had even almost called Poland to help me pick it out. I had debated between casual clothes and my uniform, deciding I should stick with casual.

I had decided to go with a tight green shirt, brown pants and a green tie. I even debated wearing a sweater vest but figured a coat would suffice. When I was dressed, I roamed around my house waiting for Prussia. When the knock finally came, I smiled and opened the door. He smiled back at and looked over my outfit as I did the same to him. He wore a black t-shirt with a red and black, checkered bandana around his neck. His jeans were a nice fit but his jacket seemed a little thin for the cold.

"Y-You look good, Liet," he smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you. You do, too," I smiled, fighting my own blush.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded.

I grabbed my coat and slid into it before locking my door and following him to a black car. He turned and smiled to me.

"I drove all the way up her. I'm pretty awesome, kesese," he chuckled and climbed in the driver's seat.

I slid into the passenger's seat and buckled up. I relaxed in the soft seat and smiled as Gilbert drove easily down the road. Despite his smile, his facial expression was clouded with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I'm just worried about how this dinner will go. I love West since he's my brother and all but, he's rough around the edges and Feliciano…he's just Feliciano," he sighed and stared at the road.

"Well, you're a little rough around the edges yourself. As for Feliciano, I think he's just happy. He really likes Ludwig and he really loves pasta and when he's constantly surrounded by both, of course he's going to be happy. Wouldn't you be happy all the time if you were constantly surrounded by what you love?" I asked with a smile.

"I-I guess…I just wish they weren't so loud when they had sex. I mean, it makes it really hard to sleep when I can hear it in the basement. It's annoying," he grumbled.

"Haha well, I walked in on Arthur and Alfred having sex last week," I laughed as did my companion.

"I guess West and Feliciano aren't so bad but, I just get tired of it there," he sighed.

"You know…you can always stay with me whenever you'd like. I have all that extra space in my house," I said, blushing a bit. Silence filled the car before Prussia smiled.

"That sounds nice. I think I'll pack after dinner tonight," he said with a large smile and a slight blush.

The rest of the two hour drive was a combination of silence, casual conversation and laughter. When we arrived, Gilbert sighed and looked at me.

"Things may get awkward tonight," he warned.

"I think you should get back at them." I blushed.

"How? Have sex on their couch?" he asked with a laugh and I shrugged. Then a devious smile played across his lips.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he continued to smile and climbed out of the car.

He rushed around to my side and opened the door, offering a hand to help me out. When I slid my hand in his, a light blush came across both our cheeks. As we approached the house, he still held my hand and upon opening the door, he slid his fingers between mine, making me blush more. I only had one foot inside the house before two small arms had been thrown around Prussia's neck.

"You're back! Yay! Ludwig~" the loud Italian called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" the German yelled back.

"Hurry, ve~. The food is almost ready!" the Italian still shouted.

"Italy, you're making Lithuania uncomfortable," Prussia said calmly through slightly clenched teeth.

"Ciao Lithuania! Why is your face red? Gilbert's is too, ve~" the shorter man asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Feliciano! Dinner is ready!" Ludwig interrupted.

The Italian took off and Gilbert followed at a slower pace. I stayed close and gripped his hand lightly. He smiled softly at me and led the way into the dining room. When he sat down, he nodded at the chair next to him and I sat down, forced to let go of his hand.

"U-Um, it smells delicious," I commented, smiling nervously at Ludwig.

"Thank you," he said loudly and stiffly.

"Pasta and potatoes! It's going to be yummy!" Feliciano practically shouted.

"I think we should all be quiet and enjoy our dinner," Ludwig said just as loudly.

"Is that why you're still shouting?" Gilbert snapped.

"I always talk like this!" Ludwig growled.

"Oh, really? Because we're just naturally loud? Live up to the stereotype, why don't you?" Gilbert snapped back. Just as Ludwig opened his mouth, Italy spoke first.

"Dinner is going to get cold! We need to eat," Feliciano said with a large smile.

Gil gripped my hand under the table and I blushed. Both Ludwig and Feliciano gave us looks but said nothing. He all passed around the food, taking what we wanted and then eating in silence. Feliciano sat so close to Ludwig, he was practically in his lap. When dinner was over, Ludwig stood with his Italian companion and nodded to us.

"We'll be back momentarily," the German said and led the Italian (who gave us a wink) out of dining room and upstairs.

"Ugh! And so begins the awkwardness," Prussia groaned.

"It'll be alright," I said nervously.

He shifted in his seat and looked at me, sliding his fingers between mine. I blushed a bright red and looked at the ground. There were a few minutes of silence as our gazes moved from each other's to the floor and back to each other. The simple and pleasing silence was broken by noises.

"Ve! Hit it again~" I heard Feliciano cry out.

"Ugh! So tight…" Ludwig's gruff voice moaned.

My eyes widened and Gil blushed a brighter red, his eyes staring at the floor. I blushed as well and gripped his hand. A loud, squeaky cry and a loud, deep groan signified the end of the sexual activities upstairs. A few minutes later, Ludwig and Feliciano returned downstairs, both smiling.

"For dessert, we have cake!" Feliciano giggled.

"Why so uncomfortable, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked and Prussia stood, knocking over his chair.

"What the fuck was that?" Gilbert shouted.

"What are you complaining about now?" Ludwig sighed.

"You know, it's one thing when you have sex every night when I'm here but when you run off while we have company is considered crossing the line!" the silverette shouted, clenching his fists.

"We didn't have to invite you over! This is our house so, we can have sex whenever we want to!" the blonde retorted.

"I live here, too!" Gilbert yelled louder.

"Then you should be used to it! If you keep this selfish nonsense up, I'm going to make you train harder than you can imagine!" Ludwig threatened.

"You know what? This isn't a home! It's a fucking prison! You're a heartless asshole!" the Prussian yelled and both the Italian and I flinched.

"Gilbert, calm down," I begged, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay out of this, Liet. You'll get hurt," he growled, stepping in front of me.

"For once, my brother has a valid point. Russia's bitch doesn't have an opinion in this house," Ludwig growled too and I stepped back.

"Take it back," Prussia hissed.

"What? Can't handle the truth?" Ludwig growled again.

"I don't care what you say about me but don't you _dare_ say anything bad about Toris!" Gilbert snapped, taking a step forward.

"Oh, it's Toris now? Since when did you two get so friendly?" Ludwig taunted.

That was it for Gilbert. He reared his fist back and launched it forward. The blow knocked Ludwig backwards before he came forward and struck Gilbert. I quickly jumped in the middle and held them apart…barely.

"Stop! This is ridiculous!" I shouted.

Ludwig grabbed by my shirt and pulled me to his face.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Way," he hissed.

"With this behavior, you're no better than Ivan!" I yelled.

"You ungrateful little…" he stopped and shoved me backwards into the table.

My lower back mad contact and a sharp pain shot through my spine. Before I could stand up straight again, Ludwig had hit me with a strong right hook and I was on the ground. Gilbert tackled Ludwig and slammed him into the wall.

"STOP!" Feliciano shrieked and all was silent.

"You hurt Lithuania! And both of you need to calm down!" the Italian continued to shriek.

Gilbert backed off and Ludwig stood, fuming. He stomped through the room and out of the house, quickly followed by Feliciano. Gilbert walked over and sunk to the ground next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Liet," he whispered and lifted a hand to touch my check. When I flinched, his eyes widened before developing a saddened look, lowering his hand.

"I-I shouldn't have gotten involved," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault. I never should have hit him," Gilbert sighed.

"I never should have called him Russia," I mumbled again.

"We deserved it," Gilbert said, meeting my gaze.

"We?" I asked.

"Both of us have done horrible things like Russia. Don' you remember the whole Teutonic Knights deal? And you can't tell me you forgot about Hitler. If anything, we're worse," he said sadly.

"I didn't mean to direct it at you!" I gasped.

"West is my brother. Any insult to him is an insult to me. We're one and the same," he mumbled.

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I cried.

"I'm just as bad, Liet. I hurt you," he whispered.

"I hurt you, too! Don't blame yourself," I begged.

"I've done so much more than you have. I deserve any insult you throw at me…I'm so sorry, Liet," he whispered the apology.

"I forgave you a long time ago," I whispered back and pressed my lips to his earnestly.

My back and face hurt but I didn't care. I wanted Gilbert to understand that I forgave him. I wanted him to understand that I was sorry for everything I had. I just wanted him. When I pulled away, his eyes were wide and his face was red.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered and looked away.

"No, Liet, don't apologize. I…I've wanted you to do that for a while," he mumbled and pulled my face to look at him.

He pressed his lips on mine and shut his eyes. When I did the same, he ran his hand up my leg and to my hand, lacing his fingers between mine. I moved closer, squeezing my eyes shut as pain shot through my back. Gilbert pulled away, sensing my pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a worried look.

"I-It's just my back…" I answered weakly.

With a gasp, he stood, ran to the door and snatched up his jacket and keys. When he came back, he gently helped me up and guided me to the door. As we stepped outside, I almost collided with Ludwig.

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously.

"Just move! I have to get Toris home!" Gilbert snapped and picked me up, bridal style.

He rushed me to the car and set me down in the passenger seat. He ran around to the driver's side, put the key in the ignition and sped out of the driveway. Since Gilbert decided to speed, we made it back in about an hour and a half. He rushed me inside and set me down on the couch, rushing to get the first aid kit.

"Take off your shirt," he demanded when he was by my side.

"W-What?" I blushed.

"Take it off," he demanded again.

"It's just a bruise," I mumbled.

"Off," he demanded.

I blushed and nervously slid off my tie and unbuttoned my shirt, sliding my undershirt over my head. I was self-conscious despite my toned body from wars and work. He would soon see why.

"On your stomach," he demanded, blushing. I painstakingly rolled over and heard him gasp.

"A-All of these scars…" he whispered.

"Russia…you now know you aren't the only one with scars because of him," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"There are so many…and now you have long bruise because of me and my brother…I'm sorry, Liet," he mumbled. I could hear his voice break.

I felt the couch dip on both sides of me and then felt legs on both sides of mine. I blushed as I felt bare hands run over my back. Soft lips pressed against my skin, kissing the lines of each scar. My face was now bright red and stained with silent tears. When the lips had stopped kissing, the arms slid around my torso and a body pressed gently against mine.

"I'm so sorry, Toris," Gilbert's hot breath tickled my ear.

"I'm alright, now," I whispered back.

His lips kissed my neck before he stood and helped me to my feet. He helped me up the stairs and into my room.

"Will you be alright in here by yourself?" he asked.

"I'll be okay. Good night, Gil," I smiled and climbed into bed.

I waited for him to disappear before I let more tears fall. The pain wasn't just in my back anymore. My heart hurt now, too. I have said something terrible to Ludwig and Gilbert along with begin reminded of a painful past. I knew I would be at peace with it in a week or so but for now, I was hurt.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Stalker, My Stalker

A few weeks later, Gilbert was still living in my house. He had gone back to Ludwig's house for clothes and returned to mine. It had been almost a month since the chaotic dinner and my romantic moment with Gil. Neither of us had mentioned it or even attempted to kiss the other since. We held hands sometimes and sat closely but that was all.

On a Friday morning, I went downstairs to make breakfast as usual and was greeted by the smell of freshly cooked sausages. When I walked into the kitchen, Gilbert was smiling at me. Sausage, ham, eggs, coffee, and tea were laid out on my table, all still steaming.

"G-Gilbert…This is amazing," I smiled, light blush rising to my cheeks

"You always make breakfast for me and you do all the cleaning so, I figured today could be a day where you just relax and let me take care of you," he grinned.

"You took care of me when I was hurt so, it's only fair that I take care of you," I blushed.

"That was a couple months ago, Toris. Just relax today," he smiled and sat down at the table.

I sat down with him and started taking food and putting it on my plate. I had a fit when Gilbert took the dirty dishes and cleaned them. I was so used to doing everything myself that I was in an odd state of panic. When everything was clean, Gilbert led me to the couch and sat down in the corner of the furniture while I sat down next to him. He turned on the television and stood back up to put in a DVD.

When he sat back down, he shifted so that his back was against the arm of the sofa and his legs were open. He held out his arms to me and I crawled into them, resting the back of my head against his chest. When the movie started, I curled up close and blushed. We spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking between the switch of DVDs. When dinner came around, I talked Gilbert through making the mushroom and bacon bits soup. With some objection, he decided to eat it and came to find that he liked it. Once again, he refused to let me do the dishes.

When bedtime came around, we went our separate ways. I had just changed into my pajama pants after a shower and was still shirtless when I felt a hand brush against my bare back, which was facing the door. Albino arms wrapped themselves around me and I felt a bare, muscled chest against my back.

"I forgot to fix the heater in my room, today. Can I sleep with you?" Prussia's voice cooed in my ear.

"O-Of course, "I stammered with a bright blush.

He removed his arms and crawled into my bed and sat with his back against the headboard. Once again, he held his arms out to me and I crawled to him. This time, though, I straddled his legs and pressed my forehead to his. His smiled enticed me and I gently pressed my lips to his. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine slid around his neck. Instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss and rolled over, placing me on my back.

"We should sleep now, Toris," he smiled down at me when he pulled away.

"Y-Yes," I mumbled in agreement.

He lay down next to me and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers between mine. We stared into each other's eyes until sleep forced us to close them. The only dream I had during the night was of waking up to see Prussia's face. Luckily, my dream came true when I opened my eyes. There before me lie the silver-haired man, his scarlet eyes searching my face.

"Good morning, Toris," he whispered with a smile.

"Good morning," I smiled back.

Despite the warmth of our bodies together, my room seemed colder than normal. As I sat up, I saw the window to my room was open. My eyes went wide and I looked around the room, noticing something was amiss in the far corner.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, sitting up and staring at my face.

I pointed to the corner and Gilbert swung his legs out of bed. Slowly, he made his way to the corner to examine the small, foreign object abandoned on the floor. His eyes widened and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"What is it, Gil?" I asked quietly.

"It's a fucking used condom," he hissed.

"W-What?" I stammered.

Gilbert walked over to the window, followed slowly by me. We peered out the window and my eyes shot wide open. When my gaze met Ivan's, he snickered and disappeared into the shadows of the tree line. I instantly started checking to see if my underwear and pants were in place. Gil looked at m as I felt all over my body for anything amiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked and pulled me close.

"I-I'm fine," I mumbled.

"That's good…my guess is that he jacked off to the sight of us sleeping together," Gilbert sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"He's disgusting," I mumbled and pulled away.

I grabbed a shirt, pulled it on and made my way downstairs. Gilbert slowly followed and watched me pull out ingredients for breakfast. My hands shook from fear and I prayed he didn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"Toris calm down," he cooed.

"I-I can't," I stammered.

Everything inside me felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think and I certainly couldn't focus on anything. Fear gripped my chest and my hands gripped the counter, still shaking. Thoughts, memories and assumptions raced through my mind as every muscle in me tensed.

"What is it, Liet? What's wrong?" Gil asked, rushing to me and gripping my shoulders.

"He's ruining everything all over again," I mumbled, eyes wide.

"What is he ruining?" he asked.

"You'll hate me…He's going to drive you away and when you leave, he's going to come for me…He'll hurt me again," I panicked.

Gilbert pulled me into a hug and held me. His lips buried themselves in my hair and his grip tightened.

"He's not going to hurt you again. I will _always_ protect you from him," he whispered and pulled my face up and into a kiss.

I held on as tight as I could. I never wanted to let him go. I never wanted him to leave. He was everything to me. I loved him.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

A month and a half later, Christmas was here. I hadn't bought Gil a present despite him living with me the past two months. I didn't really know what he liked. I had spent the past month thinking about what to get him when an idea hit me. I would give him something priceless.

When December 24th rolled around, I spent all day cooking a delicious meal. I had told Gil that instead of trying to combine our customs, we should just have an American Christmas. He liked the idea. While I cooked, Gil decorated and sang about himself being awesome. He had even gone out and cut down a tree.

We enjoyed dinner that night and fell asleep in each other's arm just as we had for the past two months. Waking up on the 25th put butterflies in my stomach. I woke early and cooked breakfast, waiting for Gil. I then went into my living room and started a fire. When I heard Gil coming downstairs, I jumped up and waited next to the stairs.

"I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there," Gil said with a smile.

"I'm here. I already coked breakfast and started a fire," I beamed up at him.

"I say we open presents first, "he smiled down at me.

"O-Okay," I smiled and led the way.

I sat down cross-legged on the blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace. We had eaten a dessert in front of a fire the night before and the air still smelled of strawberries and poppy seed. Gil sat down in front of me and smiled. With the curtains closed, the house was dark enough to make it feel like night. The shadows from the flames danced across our skin and I blushed.

"Gil…I didn't actually buy you a present but I do have something to give you," I blushed.

"Oh?" he asked and smiled softly.

"I-I was going to give you my love and…my body," I stammered.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled at me.

"W-Why" I asked.

"Well, it's what I was going to give you…and I was hoping I would get to use my lube," he smirked and launched forward.

His hands gripped my wrists and pinned me to the ground. His lips crushed mine hungrily and the lower half of his body was pressed firmly against my own. One of his hands slid down my chest and slid under my shirt, pulling it off. He then pulled his own off and pressed his chest against mine. Our lips met and pulled apart repeatedly as our bodies pressed and ground against each other.

I could feel myself steadily growing more erect as Gil did the same. Before long, pants and underwear were sliding off and our members were free from their constraints. Our bodies were already sweating from the heat of the fire and the excitement and nervousness that coursed through our bodies. When we made contact, our skin stuck together and we groaned when we were forced to pull apart.

Gil's hands roamed my body as we kissed. When his lips moved down my jaw line and swept across my neck, I shuddered with pleasure. I could feel his lips part before he started to nibble. When his right hand slid down my body and between my legs, I gasped and bit down on my lip. My own hand roamed the ground for anything that might be a bottle of lube.

"Looking for this?" he whispered and brought a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket.

I blushed and gently took the lube from his, opening the bottle and applying some to his member. He moaned at my touch and kissed me passionately. He sat back on his knees and beckoned me to him. I nervously placed hands on his shoulders and blushed.

"I'm not going to hurt you like _he_ did. I won't force you," he whispered and I nodded.

"I-I haven't done this in a while," I blushed brighter.

"It'll be okay. I'll go slow," he promised and I nodded again.

I straddled his lap and slid down on him slowly as he pushed inside. Pain seared through me but not as bad as it would have been if I had been a virgin. I bit down on my lip and arched my back.

"Does it hurt too much?" Gilbert asked quickly.

"N-No…" I moaned and slid down on him farther.

His hips started to move with mine and the two of us moaned. I held onto his shoulders as we moved. He slid one hand from my waist and gripped my neglected member, stroking gently. I tilted my head back and he buried his face in my neck, nibbling again. I slid my hand up the back of his neck and through his hair. His hand moved faster as our bodies moved faster, making our moans grow louder.

It wasn't much longer before he came inside me and I came on our chests and his hand. He then put me on my back and pulled me close as he bent over to keep thrusting. One hand pulled his face to mine so I could kiss him while my other hand gripped the pillow my head was resting on. He groaned loudly as I arched my back and came again, followed by Gil.

At the end of our second round, he pulled out, breathing just as heavily as me. Painstakingly, I rolled over and reached for another blanket to wipe myself with. Just like the night Gil and Ludwig had fought, he climbed on top of me and kissed my scars. I blushed a bright red as I gripped the blanket I was looking for and pulled it to me. His lips traced and re-traced every scar on my back.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

He rolled over and pulled me to him, kissing my forehead as I wiped off our chests. He watched me with soft eyes as I cleaned his chest.

"You know what would be awesome?" he asked.

"What?" I answered.

"If you would let me clean you in the bath," he said and I blushed the color of beets.

When I nodded, he stood and swept me off my feet. When we reached my bathroom, he filled up the tub with warm water and set me down inside. He grabbed a wash rag and soap before sliding down in the tub with me. He washed my chest and legs and then my posterior end. He kissed me gently as he washed my hair. When I was rinsed, I kissed him as I clean his chest.

"Your sensual touches might turn me on again," he mumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?" I teased.

He kissed me again before I finished cleaning him. When we were done, we dressed in fresh pajama pants (not caring about actual clothing) and went downstairs. After breakfast, we did laundry and dishes. Gilbert even talked me into dancing with him. All day we danced, laughed, talked, ate and watched movies. The best part was how many times we told each other, "I love you." At the end of the day, we made love again and fell asleep.

The rest of December and half of January were the best weeks of my life. I gave Gilbert a leather bracelet with our initials on it for his birthday and he had ravaged me in thanks. When January 22nd came around, we went for a walk in the woods and snow. The cold kept us huddled together and the falling snow tickled our faces.

"I'm so happy with you, Liet," Gilbert told me.

"Not nearly as happy as I am with you," I smiled up at him.

He chuckled his peculiar chuckle and kissed my forehead. A gun cocking made our heads snap up and our feet stip. Ivan stepped out from the trees, pointing a gun at us.

"Hello, Toris," he smiled softly.

"I-Ivan…What are you doing?" I asked, gripping Gil tighter.

"You know, for a while, Feliks was fun but he was just too feisty. I started to miss how complacent you were. I missed watching you run around my house, doing everything you could to please me. So, I decided to visit you and what do I find? You're in bed with Gilbert Weillschmidt. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? I loved you," the Russian whined, his eyes sad and his tone angry.

"I-Ivan, please, don't do this. If you love me, then you must want me to be happy and I'm happy with Gilbert," I begged.

"I want you to be happy with me!" the Russian shouted.

"How can I? You hurt me, I van. Gilbert is kind as loving. He doesn't force me to clean his house, do his paperwork or have sex with him. I'm in love with him and you can't change that," I said, standing up to my former captor.

"If I can't have you…neither can he," Ivan said calmly.

He took aim and shot before I had time to push Gil out of the way. Gil cried out and pulled out a hidden gun of his own, shooting the Russian in the leg. With curses and rage, the Russian limped back into the trees but I didn't care. I collapsed next to Gil and held his head in my lap, tears falling like snow.

"T-Toris, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"N-No…We have to get you to the hospital," I cried.

Blood poured from the wound in his abdomen, staining the snow around him. His grip on my shirt was weak and somehow, he was growing paler. His crimson eyes, as he once said, matched the color of blood. Snow was sticking to me and my tears as the rolled down my cheeks.

"S-Such…pretty, snow covered tears…" he mumbled.

"Please, save your energy," I begged.

"Toris? Do you remember when we kissed for the first time?" he asked, coughing a bit.

"Y-Yes," I sniffed.

"I never told you…how beautiful…your eyes a-are," he smiled, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Please, Gil…don't leave me. D-Don't die," I cried and begged selfishly.

"Kesese…I told you that I-I would a-always protect you..." he chuckled despite the coughing.

The pressure I was putting on his wound didn't seem to be stopping the flow of blood or even slowing it down. I silently begged and prayed that Gilbert would live. I would do anything to stay with him. His body gave a shudder as his grip on my sleeve tried to tighten.

"T-Toris…these past few months h-have been…the b-best ones of m-my life," he smiled.

"G-Gil!" I cried and hugged him.

"Toris…I love you," he whispered.

"Oh, Gil! I love you, too," I said, sobs racking my body.

When he heard those words, his eyes fluttered shut and his hand felt from my arm. My snow covered tears came faster and his ice cold face. I sobbed as I held him and searched for my cell phone with bloody hands. I dialed the hospital and shouted for an ambulance, knowing it was too late.

I knew he wasn't going to wake up but all I could do was beg and pray. I just wanted to see those scarlet eyes smiled with his soft lips. I wanted him to hold me and laugh at my childishness. I just wanted him to live.

"You can't die…If you die, you'll never kiss me again, or hug me, or fuck me, or tell me you love me! You'll never get to see my eyes again! You know the eyes you love so much? You'll never feel my skin or hear my laugh! You'll miss everything you love about me!" I sobbed.

I heard sirens approaching but I knew nothing could be done. I couldn't move as they took his body away. As the ambulance sped down the road, I was escorted in a car to the hospital. People continuously asked what happened and all I ever said was, "Ivan took everything."

Eventually, I was sitting alone, wide-eyed and sobbing and covered in Gilbert's blood. Tears kept streaming down my face but never once did I even notice. All I could think about was holding Gilbert and hearing him say, "I love you," for the last time.


	6. Epilogue

~February 18th~

I meandered down the stairs in a baggy shirt and pajama pants. I slowly started to cook breakfast, trying to keep from sobbing again. Ever since Gilbert's death, all I did was sob. When I was in the hospital, I had just gotten up and walked out, not needing the verdict. I always wore his shirts to bed and hugged his pillow.

I would sob myself to sleep, hoping he would just show up and wrap me in his arms. I hoped he would whisper to me that it would be alright. Even though I knew he wouldn't, all I could was hope. When I did manage to sleep, all my dreams were of him.

I stared at the bacon frying in the pan before I turned it off, leaving it half-cooked and walking away. I was staring at a picture Gilbert had taken of us when we were kissing when a knock sounded on my door. I jumped and almost dropped the picture. With a sigh, I set the frame back on the mantle and opened the door, looking at the ground.

"Who died?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

My eyes widened and I looked up, my gaze meeting that of deep scarlet eyes.

"Y-You did…" I whispered.

"Kesese no, I didn't. I heard every word you said and that's what kept me hanging on. If you hadn't started yelling at me, I probably would have died. Dying and leaving behind the man I love is not awesome," Gilbert smiled widely.

"W-Why did you wait so long?" I asked, a tear falling.

"I wanted to give you something special on your birthday, Toris," he smiled wider.

Another tear fell and he scooped me up into his arms. I crushed his lips with mine and I held him close. He smiled into the kiss, walked inside, kicked the door shut and carried me upstairs. We kissed again as he threw me on the bed and ripped off my clothes, quickly followed by his.

Without lube and without saliva, he slid inside and thrusted hard and fast, hitting my spot automatically. We moaned and moved, our hips almost never pulling apart. Even when we came, we kept moving. I don't know how many times we found release. All I know is that Gilbert was back in my arms and I would never have to say good-bye.

_Author's Note: I know that at times they were all out of character and I apologize . Honestly, I love my multi-chapter fic though ^^ It is my first ^^ Once again, this WHOLE story was pretty much based off of a role-play text message that myself and my kohai, Dreamer Of A Card Game, do ^^ So, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the fights, the sex, the shooting, all of that was meant for them as people and not as countries. Otherwise, I would be REALLY historically incorrect ^^"_


End file.
